undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 8
Sup madaseals (seal the animal = foca in Spanish nigguh) we return to more episdoe of dat life as fuckin devious nigguh legit. Right now Mali salty. Y u salty my nigguh? "I'm salty bc CeCe and Marcus no win" Mali say all anger and disappointed as if he lus philosofocal lyef debait. Mali man is understandable id be salty 2 "Hey Mali man we need that diagnotics report, it's due today. You have it?" KP say. Mali freeze and shake his head bc he no haev "Sorry KP I forgot life ain't been easy on a nigguh ever since CeCe and Marcus no win" Mali wit his face liek :( "Damn brother, I feel your pain. I am sorry, but we need that diagnostics reports if we need big pharma and The Trump Foundation to remain to scared to poison the world. Can you finish it now?" KP ask. He kno only Mali ken finish it bc he de most devious out derr "For sure no chill man I got dis" Mali reply all determined and shit n he use his maend to materialize the report in his hands. "Here nigguh I finish. Srry it took so long I was held up bc." Adrien break in thru window "STFU Mali fkr best relay reel needa go to sum1 else stupid nigga smh" Adrien tryna pick fite wit Mali "Wtf u say nigga. I will kill you for breaking into my mansion." Mali reply as indeed the deed to his name. "What about my name. I control the other 50% of mansiun." Olivia pop up n sey, w/a copy of deed. Oh fak is tru "Gtfo Olivia am busy this puerto nigga wanna fite n I'll rekt his ass" Mali go on "is what CeCe and Marcus woulda want" "Stfu u just overconfident and overvalued fkr I'll destroy u" Adrien reply back KP act fast cuz he kno dem 2 clashing black men will destroy mansiun "Gentlemen, please desist. This conflict cannot occur as intended. You must settle this affair with a battle of wits: measuring one's erection." "I got dis shit im most fertile black man" Adrien say "Nigga pls my d kills women bc its 2 strung" Mali retaliate "The bout shall take place tomorrow, on the occidental battlefield. Miss Eva Lovia will measure said erections." "Wait what" PBR say "why is my girlfriend measuring the dicks" "PBR, you and your girlfriend are porn stars. Is this really a problem?" KP sey "Oh. Guess not. At least she won't be going near Johnny Sins' dick anymore" PBR DAY "Smh I don't want that fkn slut near my d" Adrien say "Adrien, act mature. I thought our breakup and relationship didn't bother u" PBR say "Fine w/e. Fkr" Adrien storm off mad. "Imma taek u out tomorrow bitch ass mali" Adranus sey "OMG WHERE" Mali ask "Sizzlers" Adrien reply Mali be like "AYEEEE" "and then imma beat u" Adrien go on n sey "Oh. Will see" Adrien leave and throw energy blast at Eva, which PBR shield her from. "Bbkins u ok?" Eva say holding wounded PBR "yeah I'm good. I'm not due to die until many issues from now anyway." PBR reply and maek luv to Eva "I can beat Adrien no prob, I just need to make sur Olivia don't drain all my black cum other wise Adrien gonna beat me tomorrow" Mali tell KP "Don't worry Mali man, we got this. We will use you as bait to lure out Olivia and capture her, and send her to the milkman's apartment so she can torment him for the night." KP tell Mali of this amazing devious plen "K KP Ty u rock" Mali say "I'm half wyet" CJ PEREZ say So that nite PBR N KP grab Olivia "wtf you guys where are you taking me?" Olivia say. "Um. Uh, fuck, I don't know. Eh, Chuck E Cheese furry rave?" PBR say "OMG PERF" Olivia reply "What the fuck. That's nasty." KP contribute Next day at occidental battlefield Adrien there wit his posse from suicide squad which would haev include Olivia but she still at DA rave with DA milkman "HONEY PLS STOP TRYING TO RAEP ME IM GAY" milkman helpless screams heard all DA way to at battlefield "Lmao rape is fun" Olivia retort Because we all know a woman raping a man is hilarious right? "Aight lez get dis over wit" Adrien reveal massive erection as big as mt. Everest n den reaches satellite in spaes. "DA POWER OF BBC" Adrien proudly proclaim "HMPH." Mali bald head grow super saiyan hair from dragon ball z "POWER ERECTION" Mali erection so massive it flies around solar system 17 times over "Aight I'm out." Adrien say Everyone cheer for Mali "Now you know that CeCe and Marcus deserve win" "Tru" Adrien sey Category:LAD Category:Niggas Category:Episdoes